Le kiwi
by Mello Bum
Summary: Il arrive quelque chose de vraiment bizarre à L et celui-ci pense que Light n'y est pas pour rien. Mais que quoi qu'est-ce ? [OS]


Bonjour/bonsoir

Les persos et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, cet OS parle d'une relation romantique entre deux hommes et SPOILER le vrai nom de L (fin la moitié) est dévoilé.

C'est un défi imposé par une pote, qui avait comme thème "le kiwi" : c'est un peu WTF mais mignon. Et Light est à moitié gentil

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Le kiwi**

* * *

Light Yagami regarda la menotte autour de son poignet, la chaîne qui le reliait à Loan Lawliet puis le kiwi que celui-ci tenait entre ses doigts, à nouveau la menotte puis la chaîne, le kiwi...

« Tout cela est-il nécessaire, Lawliet ? »

Le susnommé tourna doucement la tête vers son vis-à-vis, les cernes dévorant son regard. Light avait entendu dire que cela (les cernes) donnait un côté mystérieux, genre comme si Loan avait passé la nuit à faire l'amour, ou bien à faire des crêpes, ou à jouer aux jeux vidéos, mystère mystère. Il penchait plutôt pour un côté cadavérique, et sa peau livide, ses cheveux noirs tranchant sur sa peau blanche n'aidaient certainement pas.

« Oui, Light, cela est nécessaire. » dit-il simplement, avant de retourner à son fruit.

Le jeune homme se demanda un instant comment faisait-il pour tenir une cuillère entre ses deux doigts, comme si l'objet était contaminé, comment celui-ci arrivait à manger dans cette position – le dos courbé, presque en position fœtale assise. Lawliet était une énigme vivante.

« S'il te plaît, tout ceci est ridicule... »

Lawliet se tourna à nouveau vers Light, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, c'en était presque effrayant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un zombie en face de lui ou un enfant autiste – bien qu'il n'avait rien contre les enfants autistes ! – mais Lawliet était effrayant. Manipulateur et incompréhensible également.

Ils étaient seuls dans la préfecture, toute l'équipe avait quitté le bureau, Watari était à l'autre bout du bâtiment, alors Light considérait qu'ils étaient seul. Seul avec Lawliet, avec cette chaîne et ce foutu kiwi qu'il mettait milles ans à manger.

« Il y a 66% de chance que tu sois le coupable. »

L lui avait parlé sans détourner les yeux de son kiwi. Bordel, Light voulait que Lawliet le considère autrement qu'un coupable, d'abord coupable d'être un tueur et maintenant de... **ça** _ **.**_ Qu'il le considère autrement qu'un ami, comme un... _Mauvaise pensée._ Et puis s'il pouvait le regarder lui, plutôt que son écran !

« C'est ridicule! » s'exclama t-il à nouveau. Il ne savait pas trop s'il parlait pour ses sentiments mitigés envers le détective, son kiwi à la noix ou leur enchaînement.

La chaîne tinta quand Light se redressa de sa chaise roulante, les roues grincèrent tandis qu'elle reculait avant de s'immobiliser. La pluie tambourinait contre les carreaux, le bip bip régulier de l'écran de contrôle et le raclement de la cuillère contre les dents du brun brisaient le silence. Il se rappela de cet autre jour, où la pluie tombait très fort, où il avait rejoint Lawliet sur le toit et qu'ensuite, il lui avait essuyé les pieds. Il se rappelait très bien de la sensation qui l'avait assaillie lorsque sa peau avait touché la sienne, de ces fourmillements dans ces membres...

« Fais un peu moins de bruit, Light. »

\- Que je... quoi ? Écoutes, cette mise en scène, cette chaîne, la surveillance h24 que tu m'as imposée, c'est ridicule.

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu prononces ce mot. Le pourcentage vient d'augmenter à 70%, marmonna le brun pour lui-même. Mais je me demande comment tu as réussis à... »

Light inspira brusquement, il pétait un plomb. Il n'était enchaîné à Lawliet que depuis deux jours seulement et il sortait déjà de ses gongs ; le reste de la semaine, le reste de temps qu'il lui restait à être attaché à Lohan Lawliet promettait de ne pas être qu'une partie de plaisir. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il commença à faire les cents pas. Comment lui prouver qu'il n'était pas coupable, comment faire entendre raison à Lawliet, alias le meilleur détective du monde et mais aussi l'homme le plus borné qu'il n'ait jamais connu – et le plus puéril au monde, par dessus le marché – ?

« Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dis « ridule » trois fois en...

\- Quatre, maintenant, » le corrigea son homologue.

Light allait vraiment finir par péter une durite. L'autre était insupportable. Il ne donnait que quelques jours à sa santé mentale avant qu'elle ne se fasse la malle, il ne donnait plus que quelques jours d'espérance de vie à Lohan Lawliet avant qu'il ne cède à l'envie de serrer ses mains autour de son cou, puis de laisser dévier ses mains sur son corps pâle... _Stop, mauvaise pensée._

Light se rassit en poussant un long soupir. C'était ridicule. Cinquième fois, compta une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de la personne assise à côté de lui. D'ailleurs, il était toujours en train de manger son foutu kiwi. Bordel, il était de la taille d'un pamplemousse ou quoi ? D'habitude, il engloutissait pâtisserie sur pâtisserie en un temps record. A droite du jeune homme, s'alignait d'ailleurs deux autres fruits, des kiwis aussi. C'était étrange de le voir manger autre chose que du sucré, c'était aux antipodes de ce que mangeait le détective habituellement.

Pourquoi un kiwi d'ailleurs ? Essayait-il de lui faire passer un message ? Avec son esprit tordu, cela n'étonnait guère Light. Un kiwi... Que pouvait-il représenter ? Une banane, il aurait compris, oh oui qu'il aurait compris. Il aurait capté l'allusion à la seconde même où Lawliet aurait épluché le fruit. En plus, c'était sucré. Le kiwi n'était qu'acidité, et le brun n'avait même pas rajouté du sucre dessus. Light pensa soudain que depuis quelques jours, le-meilleur-détective-au-monde-mais-terriblement-infantile ne mangeait que cela. Ou était donc passé ces « repas » composés de fraisier, de meilleurs feuilles, de tartes aux trois chocolat, de choux débordant de crème et autres explosions caloriques qui ferait grossir n'importe quelle autre personne sur Terre, sauf Lawliet, bien sûr. Son esprit lui imposa l'image d'un kiwi saupoudré de sucre et Light eut une grimace dégoûtée en imaginant le goût que cela aurait. Mauvaise pensée aussi.

Light Yagami regarda la menotte autour de son poignet, la chaîne qui le reliait à Lohan Lawliet puis le fruit que celui-ci tenait entre ses doigts, à nouveau la menotte puis la chaîne, le fruit... Il avait l'étrange impression que cette scène s'était déjà jouée. Le brun avait finit de manger. Enfin, soupira le jeune homme intérieurement.

« Dis moi, Light..., commença l'autre, tandis qu'il se levait. »

 _Les problèmes, les problèmes_... soupira Light mentalement.

* * *

Lohan Lawliet jeta un regard à coin à Light Yagami qui fixait alternativement la menotte à son poignet et le kiwi qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il se demandait bien comment le fils du policier avait réussit cet exploit. Maintenant qu''il croyait aux Shinigamis, il aurait pensé, – il en était même convaincu – que plus rien ne l'aurait étonné, et pourtant ! Leur ancienne affaire était finie, celle portant sur Kira, mais une autre des plus ardue débutait. C'était une enquête officieuse qui avait seulement lieu entre les membres de l'équipe, car seuls eux étaient impliqué, pas besoin de dévoiler l'avancée de leurs travaux au monde entier comme ils l'avaient précédemment fait.

Lawliet se sentait trahi, il considérait ces policiers comme sa famille puis c'était survenu, **ça**. Cette action étrange qui le... Grimaçant, il planta sa cuillère dans la chair tendre du fruit.

Il était concentré sur sa nouvelle nourriture. Son palais n'était pas habitué, l'acidité lui explosait dans la bouche, il préférait nettement le sucré qui lui coulait sur le palais et lui fournissait l'énergie nécessaire pour alimenter son cerveau en énergie.

« Dis moi, Light... »

Lentement, Lawliet s'extirpa de sa chaise et marcha vers l'autre jeune homme. Ce dernier se décomposa au fur et à mesure que le brun se rapprochait de lui. Arrivé devant lui, Lawliet se pencha brusquement vers mis ses mains de part et d'autre de son vis-à-vis.

« ... Comment fais-tu pour me faire manger des kiwis ? Ma nourriture n'est seulement composée de sucre, afin de m'aider à réfléchir, et à présent...

\- Peut-être que tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir en ce moment ? » suggéra Light, une douce rougeur envahissant ses joues.

Ses joues colorées lui rappelait la couleur des fraises ; Lawliet avait envie de fraises à présent. La semaine dernière, c'est en voyant le tee-shirt vert et marron de Light qu'il avait eu envie de kiwi... _Étrange,_ pensa t-il _, ton pourcentage de culpabilité vient d'augmenter à 78%._

 _FIN_

* * *

J'avais dit que c'était WTF mignon ! Merci d'avoir lu, merci encore plus si vous laissez une review, ça prends trois secondes et ça me fait plaisir (sinon je vous lance des kiwis pourris).

Fraise Tagada et dragibus. Mello


End file.
